The Hyuuga Twins and the childhood friends
by Chibi Emperor
Summary: Natsume and Natsumi, twins. Snow is more than she seems. And she might just be the caatalyst to the stubborn  or plain idotic  baka-couple. A bit of attepted comedy. /EDITING/
1. Chapter 1

_SORRY__ I didn't finish my other story 'The Story With No Name' yet. There are some problems like my early GCSEs. I'll try to finish it soon. Anyway tell me if dis chapter is good so I can continue._

**NATSUME: Obviously, baka, it's not**

**ME/SNOW(cuz we're the same person): sobs Natsume you idiot!!! I hate you**

**HOTARU: Oi, shut up let the Baka say the disclaimer or taste my Baka gun version 9.1.0 (only 10000 yen)**

**MIKAN: **_**HOTARUUUU**_**! Gakuen Alice isn't owned by tima9992003 but she owns Snow (who is her alter ego, by the way)**

**ME: I dedicate dis chapter to sarahpatrick for letting me use one of her characters and naruhinalove for clears throat some things – which aren't private – but I can't really say.**

_Iinchou means class rep. meaning Yuu Tobita. _

1 **The arrivals**

"Natsume! Did you hear? Your twin's coming to Gakuen Alice!" yelled Mikan.

"Hnn," grunted Natsume as he sat under the Sakura tree. They were now in middle school and best friends.

The next day

"Laa!" sang Narumi as he danced into class the next morning. "We have a new student from France. Come in!"

"Hi! I'm Natsumi Hyuuga! Nice to meet you _mes amis_. Guys, _Ladies_."

Sumire and Mochu and the other fan girls are swooning.

"Kyaa!" cried Sumire. "It'll become the Natsume – Natsumi – Ruka fan club."

"Natsumi! Nice to meet you!" said Mikan cheerfully.

"The pleasure's all mine" said Natsumi holding her hand like she was a queen.

"You know" commented Anna "You wouldn't be able to tell them apart if Natsumi-kun's hair wasn't long."

"Yeah" smiled Mikan

A WEEK LATER

"I feel like something's about to happen" said Mikan to herself.

"Tra la la!" sang Narumi as he twirled into the class. "We have ANOTHER new student, she arrived from America yesterday. COME IN!"

"HAI!" said a Mikan-like voice.

She entered and everyone sweatdropped. She was wearing the boys' uniform. She stopped and stared at Mikan then Hotaru.

"Mikan! Hotaru!!" yelled Snow going to hug Hotaru who blasted her with the Baka Cannon version 4.1.2. She ducked under the missile and hugged Hotaru. Then Mikan came to meet her and they hugged and cried waterfall tears.

"Natsume, did she just dodge that Baka Cannon?" asked Ruka not believing his eyes.

"Hnn. Either she's had a lot of practice or she's very fast" replied Natsume frowning over his manga.

"Snow I'll introduce you to everyone. This is Koko-chan, Anna-chan, Iinchou, permy … Ruka-pyon, Natsumi and Natsume. They're twins. Natsumi's the one with the long hair."

"Waa! Nice t'meetcha all!"

"Hey girl, what's your Alice?" asked Sumire, angry at being called 'permy'. "And why are you wearing boys' uniform? Cross-dressing are we?"

"No, actually" replied Snow seriously.

"Then why? A secret hobby?"

"I TOTALLY forgot" smiled Snow. Everyone fell down anime-style (except Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka.

Snow slipped and knocked her head on a desk "OUCH!!! I remember now! My Alice is Nullification and I wore the boys' uniform because it looks comfier." Everyone sweatdropped.

"AH! Onagasuita!(I'm hungry)"

"Oh, let's go have lunch we have Misaki-sensei later" said Mikan

AFTER LUNCH

"Hi students. Today we're finishing **The Human Body**" said Misaki-sensei their Biology teacher as he turned to face the class. "Oh, the new student, stand up please"

"Hai!" yelled Snow.

"There you are. Do you know anything about the human body?"

"Not much"

"Then, can you fill in the gaps? It might take you about half an hour, with the answer book" he pointed to the board which had a human body drawing and about 50 gaps.

"Not really" said Snow. She'd finished writing while he'd been talking.

"It's all correct!" said Misaki-sensei in amazement

"Eh? Really? I thought I got all wrong!"

'Hm. This is a high school work I wanted to introduce to them and she finished it in ten seconds flat. I'll have to tell Narumi about this' thought Misaki-sensei.

"Well, next lesson, I won't be here so that can be a self-study. The lesson after that we're starting lesson 15, on sex"

"Ne sensei, sensei!" asked Mikan and Snow "I have a very important question!"

They smiled at each other and said simultaneously.

"What's sex?"

Everyone in the class (including Hotaru the ice queen) fell down.

"Eh, you'll learn it then or do some self-study; or even better, the Hyuuga twins will teach you. JA!" said Misaki sensei as he escaped being burnt to a crisp or frozen to absolute zero temperature (0 degrees Kelvin _science students might know this_).

AFTER SCHOOL

"Ne, Mikan, I'm sleeping in your room tonight, aren't I?" asked Snow.

"Yeah! It'll be like a sleepover" they smiled at each other.


	2. B4 the kidnapping

**PREVIOUSLY**

"**Eh, you'll learn it then or do some self-study; or even better, the Hyuuga twins will teach you. JA!" said Misaki sensei as he escaped being burnt to a crisp or frozen to absolute zero temperature (0 degrees Kelvin **_**science students might know this**_

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"**Ne, Mikan, I'm sleeping in your room tonight, aren't I?" asked Snow.**

"**Yeah! It'll be like a sleepover" they smiled at each other.**

**(Someone asked me if Natsumi's Alice is ice, yes it is)**

**Tanx 4 reviews and plz review**

**2 Before the kidnapping**

The next day

"Ne, Koko-chan, have you seen Mikan-chan or Snow-chan?" asked Anna

"NO…oh wait; don't tell me they'll be…"

"LATE!" finished Anna gloomily.

O. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o.

"AH! We're late!" screamed Mikan and Snow as they ran about getting ready. Halfway to the classroom, Mikan stumbled and dropped her books. "Oh no! Jin-Jin will kill me! Snow, go on, it's your first day so you shouldn't be late."

"Nope" said Snow. "C'mon, let's go!"

**I'm being chased off the computer will upload the part 2 later!!!**

**REVIEW PLZZ!!! **

Sorry if this chapter is VERY short and a bit crap. The forest scene comes next and you see extreme _'bakaness'_.


	3. The Kidnapping and some idiocycracy

**Previously**

"**AH! We're late!" ****screamed Mikan and Snow as they ran about getting ready. ****Halfway to the classroom, Mikan stumbled and dropped her books. "Oh no! Jin-Jin will kill me! Snow, go on, it's your first day so you shouldn't be late."**

"**Nope" said Snow. "C'mon, let's go!"**

They were late.

"SAKURA-SAN! You're late! HANAZONO-SAN! You too! Sakura, you'll have deten…"

"Sensei! Please don't give Mikan any punishment! It's my fault I kept her up all night and we overslept! I'll take both our punishments, so, please!" pleaded Snow.

"Hmm. For your bravery, I'll let you off for once."

"Wai! Arigatou Jin-Jin-Sensei!" yelled Snow hugging him.

"Oomph, get off me Hanazono-san before I change my mind" grumbled Jinno blushing slightly **(just so you know he does NOT like her **apart from her cuteness_**shut up**_** he can be her father for Christ sake!)**

Snow and Mikan slept in class, and Jinno used his lightning Alice on them but Snow nullified it.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Ne, Mikan, let's dress up so we won't be recognised" suggested Snow.

"Sure" agreed Mikan.

Mikan wore a light pink short-sleeved top with a slightly flared hot pink skirt up to her knees and pink boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a large pink ribbon holding it.

Snow wore a purple dress with sleeves flared from her elbow. It was tight up to her waist then it twisted halfway like a sash to form a pleated skirt that stopped just above her knees. She also wore knee-length cute purple and white boots and she held her hair up with a loose clip.

They saw the twins walking at the edge of the forest. "Natsume, Natsumi! Come here let's play hide and seek! Natsume can count and then both of you come find us, its easier that way." Said Snow.

"Wait…" exclaimed Natsumi.

"Start counting!" yelled Mikan and Snow as they were already far away.

"Oi, follow them" said Natsume to his twin.

O O O O O O O OOOOO O OO O O O OOOO O O O O O OO

"NE, Mikan see that green truck over there/ we can hide there and they won't find us." Said Snow to Mikan. _(Excuse me, a truck in the middle of the forest??? (1) That's abnormal and (2) how can't they be found in that???)_

They entered it and found muffins. They ate them (freaky???) and immediately felt sleepy, and then they collapsed onto the two beds in the truck. Natsumi went to tell Natsume where they entered and as they were walking back to the truck, they saw it leaving the school grounds.

"GET BACK HERE!" Yelled Natsume running after it.

"STOP THAT TRUCK!" yelled Natsumi also running. As the gates almost closed, Natsumi froze them so they'd stop and they slipped through. Natsume then melted the ice so they could fully close.

Hotaru, Ruka, Koko and Anna watched wide-eyed and the gates closed with a thud.

"Let's go tell Narumi-sensei" said Koko and the others followed in Hotaru's zero-g scooter.


	4. Rescuing them pt 1

**PREVIOUSLY**

**Hotaru, Ruka, Koko and Anna watched wide-eyed and the gates closed with a thud.**

"**Let's go tell Narumi-sensei" said Koko and the others followed in Hotaru's zero-g scooter.**

**TANX 4 UR REVIEWS. SEND MORE AND I'LL UPLOAD FASTER.**

**(A/N I forgot to say Natsume's twin has a lighter shade of hair colour. Not very noticeable though.)**

**[Teaser – there will be a mid-term festival coming soon. More details soon!**

Chapter 4 - Rescuing them Part 1

Snow opened her eyes & looked around her. She was in a warehouse & she was tied to a post. So was Mikan, who was beside her and just waking up. Her tongue felt heavy and she felt ready to say anything. Reo (you know him, right?) entered the room and smiled evilly. "Mikan, you've grown since I last met you, but not in intellect, I see" he said smirking. "And who's this over here I wonder?"

"My best friend, Snow" said Mikan. She didn't intend to say it.

"Ah, you'll be wondering about that. Well, the muffins you ate were drugged with a truth elixir. Unfortunately, you sleep before it takes full control and you faint after a time, when it starts wearing off. It doesn't last long, I'm afraid, so I'll have to ask quickly".

"Ah, that makes sense!" exclaimed Snow

**Sorry it's part 1**

**I have to type the rest as a new chapter**

**Sorry**

**Review dis and i'll type faster**

**Hehe**

** tima9992003**

**CIAO! Happy new year and month!**


	5. Rescuing them pt 2

PREVIOUSLY

"Ah, you'll be wondering about that. Well, the muffins you ate were drugged with a truth elixir. Unfortunately, you sleep before it takes full control and you faint after a time, when it starts wearing off. It doesn't last long, I'm afraid, so I'll have to ask quickly".

"Ah, that makes sense!" exclaimed Snow "Go on".

DISCLAIMER Gakuen Alice isn't mine (but it will be when time travel is possible HA HA _cough_.

[Teaser: The Alice Festival comes every three years

Chapter 5 (actually 4 Part 2) Rescuing them and a revelation

Reo sweatdropped and continued "A member of the AAO with the Alice of sensing people's Alice power-levels said there was a HUGE change in the power levels coming from the academy two days ago. Apparently, you joined two days ago. Bit of a coincidence, isn't it? Anyway, Mikan has the Nullification Alice…"

"And the copying Alice" cut in Snow, before muttering "oops."

"Ah, the elixir! So Mikan has _multiple Alices_" he said grinning "I got information that you had the nullification Alice. Do you have any other? Another question, why doesn't your _best friend_ know her own Alice but you do?"

"Answer 1, I nullified it when we were little because she almost copied mine and if she had, she would've been instantly destroyed. Answer 2, my Alice isn't Nullification, its Infinity. That means I have the Alice of all Alices, whether they've been discovered or not. Also, my Alice isn't in any of the categories in Alice Academy, it doesn't affect my lifespan and is unlimited. The effects are eye colour, hair colour, skin colour and extreme feelings affect my Alice control."

"Oh really? And…"

"Mr Reo sir! Kuro Neko and Shiro Neko are almost here Sir!" interrupted an agent.

"WHAT?! You hare-brained idiots! How could you let them…"

"Actually Reo, hares are smart animals. They…"

"Oh, shut up, what's your name…"

"Snow Hanazono, owner of ICE"

"Hanazono, so you're the girl that survived the plane crash while everyone including your parents died… interesting…" he said then turned.

Mikan's POV

'Why didn't she tell me?

Probably so I won't worry…

She still does this…

Anyway Natsume and Natsumi are here then…'

I heard a light pattering sound and found my bonds were gone. Snow grinned and pushed me "Run" she said. She walked after me. I ran out and stood next to Natsumi.

She started running when she saw I was safe but one of Reo's agents shot a gun at him.

"Natsumi!" I yelled and found the bullet had just grazed his arm. I heard sobbing and Snow whispering something as Natsume and some men fought near her.

Normal POV

Snow crouched and held her head in her hands. Her eyes were wide and her hair clip had fallen off in the run so her hair fell around her.

(A/N she's whispering from here until I say someone else talks)

"Stop it"

"Please stop it"

"Please…"

"STOP IT!" she yelled. Black gaps started swallowing the ground. The river started freezing, then bursting into flames, the warehouses burned then blew around and disintegrated (etc weird scenes of utmost destruction) then a transparent green bubble appeared around Snow as she whimpered.

"Natsume calm her down. Say soothing things, quickly before that bubble starts disappearing."

"Okay" (to Snow) "Snow, come here…let's go home…calm down…I'm here…everyone's waiting…come here."

Snow put her hands down and the bubble disappeared. She got up and just as she was about to walk, she fainted. Natsume leaped forward to catch her. At the same time, Mikan fainted into Natsumi's arms.

Two black cars pulled up in front of them and a jeep pulled up beside Reo. "Get in!" said Narumi. At the same time, Reo said "I will get them!" then leaped into the jeep that sped off crazily into the night.

Back at Alice Academy

They arrived in front of the twins' rooms, which were opposite each other.

"Natsumi, Natsume, the heads and Persona have made a temporary decision. The girls will have to stay in the same room as you until we can work something out. You are also supposed to guard them at all times. Their facilities will be put in your room tomorrow during class hours. You'll have to tell them youselves. Don't tell them about being a bodyguard though. Orders from Persona. See you tomorrow" Narumi said then walked solemnly away.

"G'night" said Natsumi walking into his room. He put Mikan on one side of the bed and settled on the other. He fell asleep immediately.

Natsume entered his room, as he entered Snow mumbled "Don't leave me". He smiled and got under the covers and hugged her. He fell asleep like that each in the other's arms.

HEEEEEEEE

NICE  
I FINISHED

Review, mes amis/tomodachi/friends

Flames accepted

IT GETS EXCITING AFTER THIS

cya


	6. AN

SORRY, I lost motivation so review with ideas 4 d story k???

Sorry 2 spend ur tym reading dis, just suggestin a couple of sites

still got gcse's and coursework so the quicker d better

Send d message 2 my hotmail 


End file.
